Eyebrows
by TheRedxHabanero
Summary: "Tenten, what do you think of my eyebrows?" Leeten silliness. Oneshot. Takes place some time when they were genin.


**A one-shot on Tenten and Lee from a silly dream I had.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

They are sitting on the grass in the training field, waiting for their other teammate to show up.

The hyperactive bushy-browed ninja is surprisingly quiet today. She can tell something is bothering him, by the way he sits cross-legged on the ground, picking at grass absentmindedly. He is not doing crazy warm-ups or voicing his excitement for today's session of training. The whole time they have been waiting, he has not even moved from his spot.

Tenten is not someone to usually pry in others' business. She hates weak and indecisive people all together. But the boy in front of her is someone she cares about, and something doesn't feel right inside when she sees him down like this. It makes her… sad. He never sulks. Never. So she decides to let her prideful barrier down and find out what he's thinking about.

"Lee?" she asks quietly. "What's wrong?"

Her teammate looks up absently. "What? Nothing's wrong. I am fine."

He smiles, but she knows it is fake. So fake, and so unlike him. But he says no more and resumes playing with the grass. She looks at him for a few moments, but she's no good at being the concerning teammate, so she turns back to gazing at the fence on the far end of the field where Neji would soon join them.

"Tenten... what do you think of my eyebrows?"

The kunoichi looks up, surprised. _What _did he just ask her? She notices a small blush on his cheeks, but his brow is furrowed in determination.

"I know it is a stupid question," he says sheepishly. "But please tell me, and be honest."

Tenten blinks, at a loss for words. During the time she has known him, Lee has asked a lot of stupid questions. But this is just... so out of character. "Uh, they're… bushy," she replies awkwardly, then at the look of his face adds, "not in a bad way."

"Do you… do you like them?" he asks.

For some reason the air feels hot and the kunoichi is a at a loss for words. Damn Lee and his stupid questions! She quickly regains herself. "Why do you ask? Did someone make fun of you?"

"No… well, sort of, but- not really," Lee avoids her eyes, focusing his gaze on the ground in front of him.

"Who was it?" she asks.

"Just a girl. She didn't really say anything," he says quickly. "But when I… I asked her out, she looked up at my eyebrows with a weird look on her face and then… she ran off."

Tenten feels anger rise in her throat at the thought of this girl rejecting him like that. He is the sweetest and most caring guy she has ever met. He is important to her, he is her _friend_. How dare some prejudiced and ignorant girl hurt her friend like that!

"It doesn't matter what your eyebrows look like, Lee. It's what's on the inside that counts. That girl is stupid, don't worry about what people like her think. She's probably not even worth dating."

Lee looks a little happier, then his brow furrows. "Would… would _you_ date a guy with eyebrows like mine?"

Tenten feels her face heat up.

Why did he just ask her that? Or more importantly, _what?_ What is this… feeling? "W-Well, that depends on what he is like," she finds herself saying. Why is her heart suddenly beating so fast? "If he is kind, sweet and funny, then…"

"So the eyebrows really don't matter?" Lee asks hopefully.

"Of course not. Though if you're so worried about them… they are kind of cute." Tenten blushes furiously. Why did she just say that?!

"You really think so?" her teammate asks in surprise.

She looks down sheepishly. "Y-Yeah."

Lee laughs. "Thank you, Tenten!"

His eyes are lit with their familiar determination again and he is back to his old self. He jumps up and brushes grass off his clothes, preparing his usual stretches for warming up. "Your words made me realize something about myself."

"What would that be?" Tenten asks, her mind still processing his sudden change in mood.

"That my eyebrows are okay!"

She should have seen it coming, of course his answer would be something idiotic. She almost laughs at his stupidity, but it doesn't stop the frantic beating of her pulse at the strange warmness spreading through her. When had these feelings for her teammate surfaced?

Her words had made her realize something about herself too, and she doesn't know if she likes it. But of one thing she is sure.

She will never look at those bushy eyebrows the same again.


End file.
